Conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels include organic light-emitting materials therein, where organic light-emitting materials have to be isolated from water and oxygen.
To isolate organic light-emitting materials from water and oxygen, conventional OLED display panels are generally provided with an encapsulation component. The encapsulation component covers display assemblies of OLED display panels, and thus prevents water and oxygen outside of OLED display panels from permeating into OLED display panels and contacting organic light-emitting materials of display assemblies.
However, inventors of present patent application find that there are still some problems existing in the prior art, as described below.
Encapsulation components of conventional OLED display panels cannot satisfactorily seal display assemblies. Therefore, water and oxygen outside of OLED display panels are prone to pass through encapsulation components and enter OLED display panel, and contact organic light-emitting materials of display assemblies. This reduces lifetime of OLED display panels.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a display panel and an encapsulation component to solve the above-said problems.